Diabolik Lovers: Marked
by Zory rock101
Summary: Book 1: Yui is a new student at a vampire school but when a red-hair man marked her as his. How did Yui handle it? will she survive the school year or love it love with the red-hair vampire?
1. Chapter 1

**Diabolik Lovers: Marked**

 **Book 1 Chapter 1: New girl In school**

You heard the story of about Vampire and they don't exist that what I thought too. My name is Yui Komori and I thought my life was pretty normal until my sixteen birthday when a Vampire marked me.

Okay, I'm getting to far into the story let start from yestsuday night when I just woke up getting ready for my first day at a new school thought it was just a ordinary high school but I was wrong it was fill with Vampire but that why the school day was at night time.

I got out of my bed and got dress in my uniform and went into the kitchen. I also live in a little apartment by my self. I never know my mother and my fathe left me at my grandparent house until I was 16 when they passed away.

I love living by myself there no rules, no one to yell at you, and you can stay out whenever you want too, it was nice but sometime it geting alonely. I walked over to the door and grab my school bag.

I walked out of my apartment when my next neighbor saw me coming out of my apartment. She was around 54 and a cat woman she have five cat living in her small apartment. "Heading off to school?" She asked, looking at me while she was watering the floor that was in front of her foor.

She is a very sweet person at the apartment and sometime she bring cookies over to me. "Yes, it my first day of school," I answer, looking back at her with a smile.

"Well, you take care. I heard people have been disappearing." She said, open her door to her apartment.

'I heard something like that one the news few weeks ago.' I said to myself.

"Okay, I will be fine," I said, walked down the stairs and went down the sidewalk. 'It probably human trafficking.' I said to myself, walking to my new school. When I got to the gate there some people making out on a bench and it did not look like the teacher care what they were doing.

I walked into the school building and put myself in my locker. I was about to start walking away when there was a blonde woman with her shirt half-way unbutton down were people can see her bra and a black hair man kissing her neck.

'What kind of school is this, porn School?' I said to myself, walking away from them. I walked the hallway to my first class and walked into the classroom.

I sat down at my desk and notice that everyone was staring at me "Who is that girl," They whisper to each other.

I pull out my book from my bag and set them on my desk. The teach walked into the classroom. "Please open your book to page 105," The teacher said, writing it on the board.

After 30 minutes, The class was over and I walked down the hallway to my next class when someone pull me into a grab. "What is the meaning of this?" I asked, looking up at the red hair man stand in front of me when I was sitting on the floor because he pushed me onto the floor.

"You are going to me property for this day on," The man said, looking down at me. I stand up and narrow my eyes at him.

"Your property I don't belong to anyone," I said, trying to get out of the room when he push me up against the wall.

"When I mark you, You will forever bound to me." The man said, place his lips on my neck and a sharp pain come throught my neck. It feel like he was drinking my blood. Wait, he drinking my blood that mean he a vampire.

I try a push him off of me but he hold me tighter. "Let go of me." I said, feeling a little bit dizzy and I collapse on the floor.

After a couple of hours, I woke up and find myself in a bed and that red hair man sititng beside me. "You are finally awake," The man said, looking at me. He a vampire and now I'm marked by him. Why, is this happen to me? Who is the man and what did he want with me?

 **See you in the next chapter of Diabolik lovers: Marked...**

 **Chapter 2: What will happen to Yui at this new school full with Vampire? What plan did the red hair man want with Yui? All will be answers in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diabolik Lovers: Marked**

 **Book 1 Chapter 2: Ayato Sakamaki**

I heard the man let out a small laugh and looked at me with a creepy smile. "You are wondering how this is happening to you and you are wondering who I am. My name is Ayato Sakamaki. Everyone who goes to this school needs to find someone and mark them and you blood tastes so good to pass up," Ayato said, run his hand up my legs.

"Don't do that," I said, trying to get him away from me.

"You are mine and you do want I want," Ayato said, pin me to the bed.

"So am I a vampire too?" I asked, looking away from him.

"Not yet, You are only half. You need to drink human blood to become a full vampire." Ayato said, Let go of me. "But don't try to run when I mark you. You will be in pain if you are far away from the person who marked you." Ayato said, stand up from the bed.

"So I have to stay by your side forever," I asked in shock.

"Until he becomes full mate then your body and soul will belong to me," Ayato said, lend over and looked at her closely.

"I will never do that," I said, looking around from Ayato.

"Yes, I can read each your mind did you know that why you are thinking right now that I'm making it up," Ayato said, sat down on a chair. My eyes got wide in shock when he says that.

'So he can hear my thoughts," I said to myself knowing he heart it.

"Great," I said rolling my eyes at him. 'But I did to get away from him but how?" I asked myself.

"I say you can't get away from me," Ayato said, sat up and walked over to me. I looked away from him and looked out of the window from the bed.

"Ayato," A knock on the door. Ayato let out a growl and went over to the door.

"What is it, Laito?" Ayato said, open the door and looked at Laito.

"So it looks like you got yourself a little bitch," Laito said, looked at me. "How far did you get with her likes you got with the others girl?" Laito asked.

"I'm not letting you anything," Ayato said, close to the door in front of Laito's face.

"I will never have sex with you if that why you guys are thinking," I said, narrow my eyes at Ayato.

"You don't have that kind of body," Ayato said, looking at me.

"You pervert," I said, got out of the bed and passed him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Ayato asked, grabbing my arms.

"Let me go," I said, turn my head to look at him.

"I told you once before that you can run," Ayato said, let go of me. "Fine, Find out what will happen when you far away from me."

I walked out of the room and went down the hallway when I got far away from Ayato.

I then feel a sharp pain on my neck where Ayato bites me at. "Damn it," I said, fall to the ground and place my hand on my neck.

"Now do you see. if you try to run you will be in pain," Ayato said, standing in front of me.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"Why I told you before that your blood takes so good and can't let anyone else to have you," Ayato said, grab my hand and pull me on to my feet and feel his lips against my neck.

"Ow," I said, trying to push him away from me. I starting to feel dizzy again and passed out.

 **See you in the next chapter of** **Diabolik Lovers: Marked...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diabolik Lovers: Marked**

 **Book 1 Chapter 3: Living at Sakamaki Mansion**

I waked up again in the morning and got out of the bed. "Where am I?" I asked, walked over to a window and looked out.

"You are up. You need to stop passing out like that after I drink your blood." Ayato said, walked over to me.

"Where am I?" I asked, looking at him.

"This is Sakamaki mansion. my home you will stay here." Ayato answer, looking back at me.

"Whatever," I said, giving up trying to run away from him.

"Good, you finally giving up running away," Ayato said with a grin on his face. "This room is your for now on," Ayato said, walked out of the room.

I follow after Ayato. "Ayato," I said, looking at him.

"What is it?" Ayato asked, turn around and looked at me.

"Did anyone else live here with you?" I answer with a question.

"Yes, My brothers. Don't worry they will not do anything to you because you are marked." Ayato said, walked down the hallway. "Come I will show you around." Ayato order.

"Okay," I said, walked down the hallway a few feet away from Ayato.

"This room is the game room," Ayato said, open a room full with all different kinds of game. "The dining room is at the end of the hallway," Ayato said, walking down the hallway.

"Why are you giving me a tour?" I asked, saw him stop walking.

"Because I don't want you to get lost." Ayato answer, turn around and looked at me.

"Okay," I said, looking back at him. After a while, Ayato finishes the tour and I went back to my new bedroom at the Sakamaki mansion. I laid down on my bed and close my eyes. I was too tired to do anything.

 **continue in book 2...**


End file.
